Fox Fire
by PrincessZeldaTetra95
Summary: A young teen named sakuya falls in love with a boy named Oki. Sakuya and her Friend argue and now her friend is in great danger!


Chapter 1: A Plea For Help  
?????????????????????????????????????????

Sakuya read the letter aloud to her leader. Sakuya was a thirteen year old girl who had long blonde hair with dark gray eyes; she had fairly tan skin which went with her short figure. ⌠ Sakuya let me ask you this,■ said Shiranui. Shiranui was an old pale man that looked very frail, he had a long white beard with dark yellow eyes, he was a very tall man despite his age, he was also leader of the Kamiki pack. ⌠ Why would we want to go help those mangy members of the Agata pack they can fend for themselves.■ Shiranui stated. ⌠Why! Because you read the letter , you know that the Oni are attacking them, they want territory, and after they▓ve taken Agata▓s territory, they▓ll come for ours!■ Sakuya▓s voice echoed around the den. Shiranui▓s den was inside the trunk of a giant cherry blossom tree named Kohanna, this tree was one of many cherry blossoms in Kamiki village. ⌠Well we▓re stronger than that flea infested Agata pack. Three of our warriors could take down ten Oni warriors, so we have nothing to worry about!■ scolded Shiranui. ⌠You don▓t get it do you! their leader is such a mighty beast, so mighty that--■ Shiranui raised his hand to silence Sakuya. ⌠I▓ve heard enough┘ please leave me in peace, an old man needs his rest.■ Shiranui kindly escorted Sakuya out of his den. It▓s no use┘ he just won▓t listen to me. That poor Agata tribe is suffering with so much agony, and he won▓t even help. Some leader he is! Sakuya thought to herself.  
As Sakuya came into the sunlight, she had to squint her eyes to see. She decided she would go to the village and find Himiko. Himiko was Sakuya▓s best friend, she was tall with long brown hair and matching brown eyes; she was very pale, although she spent most of her time outside; she like Sakuya was also thirteen. Sakuya approached the village, it was a small little hamlet of houses surrounded by cherry blossoms, Sakuya▓s and Himiko▓s houses were side by side in the middle of the village.  
The village▓s atmosphere was somehow different. Alarmed by this sign Sakuya jumped up, when she landed again she had transformed into a golden furred wolf. There are five packs in this land, Agata, Tasuta, Shinshu and Kamiki who▓s people could transform themselves into wolves, the four wolf packs are constantly at war with one another. Then there▓s the fifth and final pack Oni, these brutal people can transform into foxes, their leader is said to be so horrible that even it▓s own people fear it. Cautiously Sakuya walked into the village keeping low, she knew something was wrong. Suddenly she jumped and began to growl. In front of her some bushes rustled, she bared her teeth and every hair on her golden coat stood straight. The bushes parted and Sakuya leapt towards them. With a jolt she realized she had pounced on Himiko. She was still in her human form her face filled with shock. ⌠Oh┘ sorry.■ Sakuya said as she turned into her human form. ⌠it▓s okay ┘ anyway as I was about to say before I was nearly mauled to death, someone from the Agata tribe is here to see you!■ Himiko exclaimed. ⌠What, who, was it a boy did he say his name? Did he---■Sakuya was so excited that she asked one question after the other. ⌠Whoa, Whoa!! Just come see for yourself would you!■ Himiko yelled. ⌠Okay then where is he?■ replied Sakuya.  
⌠he▓s at the camp entrance, everyone▓s in their wolf forms growling at him. He can▓t do much harm he▓s wounded pretty bad.■ Himiko explained. ⌠Oh my gosh! Well hurry up lets go!■ Sakuya shouted.

Chapter 2: Oki

?

Sakuya skidded to a stop horrified at what she saw. A golden wolf with light gray eyes lying on his side. There was a huge gash in his side along his rib cage, blood spewed out of it. Sakuya saw the sweat dripping from his fur, she guessed it was from the setting sun reflecting off of the golden gate that separated the village from the outside. Blood began to ooze faster and faster out of his gash. Sakuya looked at Himiko, and nodded. Sakuya stepped forward being cautious of the injured wolf. Look at him, he▓s bleeding to death , and what are the other villagers doing ┘ nothing! Their so cruel!! Sakuya thought. ⌠Excuse me ┘ but are you in any condition to walk or ┘ speak?■ she questioned. The wolf struggled to stand, and managed to get on his feet. Sakuya realized that he needed help, so she transformed into a wolf, and helped the fatigued wolf walk. ⌠you could stay in the village until your wound heals ┘ I mean if you▓d like.■ ⌠T-that would be n-nice.■ The wolf winced as he spoke. ⌠Can you at least tell me your name, and what you want?■ Sakuya asked. ⌠My name is O-oki, the one who wrote you the letter that stated w-what desperate h-help me and my pack needed.■ he stated. ⌠oh┘ well you could stay with me if you▓d like.■ Sakuya stated. ⌠T-that┘ would be n-n-nice.■ Oki said. They came into the clearing that lead to Sakuya▓s and Himiko▓s houses. Sakuya could tell Oki was getting weaker, he was very shaken, and could barely walk. Sakuya▓s golden fur was covered in Oki▓s blood. She pushed the door to her hut open with her shoulder. By now Oki had completely lost all his strength, and collapsed on the ground. Sakuya grabbed him by the fur of his golden neck, and dragged him inside. ⌠ Are you able to become human?■ Sakuya asked. ⌠I┘ I think s-so.■ Oki▓s wolf body began to shimmer, as it does when everyone transforms, there was a flash, and he lay on the floor in his human form. The way he looked surprised Sakuya, he had blonde hair that came down to his neck, and it curled out at the bottom, his gray eyes were only a little lighter than Sakuya▓s eyes. He was also thirteen, and was very short with tan skin.  
Sakuya then turned herself human and helped Oki to the bed. He laid down, blood still leaking from his side. Sakuya then remembered she had some marigold to help fight the infection, and some moss to help stop the bleeding, she quickly ran to the back room to search for them. She had a tough time finding them, but finally she was able to get her hands on a lot of marigold, and some moss.  
⌠quickly, eat this!■ Sakuya gave Oki the marigold, and he nodded. He ate it gagging slightly, then Sakuya applied the moss to his wound. Oki winced when she put it on, but soon recovered. ⌠get some sleep┘ we▓ll talk in the morning.■ Sakuya said softly. Oki replied with a swift nod and turned on his side and drifted to sleep almost immediately. Sakuya would watch him tonight to make sure he would be okay. She sat in the chair in her bed room, and started to think. She didn▓t know why, but every time she looked over at him sleeping she would get a strange felling about him ┘ could this be┘ love? She thought.

Chapter 3 : Training

Starlight made the grass sparkle as it gently swayed in the wind. There were trees all around Sakuya as she walked through this dream forest in her wolf form. She came into a clearing where a fox, black as night, stared at her with a sly smile. It had a huge bushy tail with crimson eyes. Suddenly, it▓s tail violently began to shake, and then it split into nine smaller tails. This made the fox look more intimidating than before. It leapt at her with amazing agility, and made a sharp blow with it▓s claws to Sakuya▓s side. It stung, and burned as blood welled out of the gash she had received. Was this perhaps what happened to Oki?  
The fox then began to speak ⌠Only the power of light can defeat the evil that consumes the packs.■ The wind turned harsh and as if one with the wind the nine tailed fox blew away.

Sakuya awoke with a jump, that dream had to mean some thing, but what? Oki was still asleep, and he appeared to be mumbling about something she couldn▓t make out. She decided to see if Himiko was awake so they could train for when the Oni attacked.  
As she approached Himiko▓s house Himiko came out the door. ⌠Hey, Himiko┘ you up for some training today?■ Asked Sakuya. ⌠Sure┘ I guess.■ replied Himiko. ⌠well then let▓s go!■ Sakuya was already in her wolf form dashing towards the village entrance. Himiko dashed along side her in her wolf form, she had long black fur with dark brown eyes.

The forest was very quiet and peaceful this morning, no strange scent or sights. The tall pine trees provided plenty of shade for the wolves as they traveled through the lush under growth. ⌠alright┘ let▓s see how many hits it takes us to bring down this tree!■ Sakuya yelled. With that said They both began to fiercely attack the tree, this was how the pack trained, it▓s said that by doing this you improve your stamina and strength.  
They had just started to train when some undergrowth began to quiver. Shocked, both Sakuya and Himiko spun around and snarled at what they saw, two foxes blacker than smoke arouse from the bushes. ⌠ please ┘ do not harm us. We are but simple rogues nothing more.■ said the larger of the two she was blacker than the other, and had gray eyes. ⌠ I am Smoke and this is my twin brother Dragon.■ she said calmly. ⌠What intention do you have here■ growled Sakuya. ⌠W-we were chased out of the Oni pack for helping a wolf┘■ Dragon replied shyly, he was the smaller one of the siblings, and was black with yellow eyes. ⌠then┘ you may stay in the forest but if I see you anywhere near the village I will kill you!■ snarled Sakuya. Sakuya began to notice the way Himiko and Dragon stared at each other┘ it wasn▓t an intimidating stare, but more like┘ love! ⌠ Come┘ Himiko let▓s go home┘ NOW!■ Sakuya turned to leave and Himiko followed.  
Sakuya made sure she was out of the foxes earshot before she started to speak, ⌠Himiko┘ do you like that Dragon guy or something, because you two sure do like to stare at each other?■ ⌠Huh! Uh┘ n-no┘ well┘ yes┘but-■ Himiko was interrupted by Sakuya▓s paw swiping her across the face.  
⌠You know that falling in love with someone from another pack- an Oni no less- is strictly forbidden!■ Sakuya snarled, ⌠You could get kicked out of the pack, or worse┘ KILLED!■ ⌠I▓m sorry okay!■ Himiko whined. Her face filled with shock, and anguish she darted into the bushes, and disappeared.  
Sakuya sighed, ⌠Well┘ here we go again.■ Sakuya made up her mind to go back the village, and wait for Himiko to return.

Night had fallen in the small village as Sakuya sat by the small stream that flowed through the center of the village, near her house. Himiko still had not returned. Sakuya put her tan hand into the water, it was warm, but at the same time cold. Was this perhaps a bad omen? Did Himiko decide to run away? Will she come back? So many questions about Himiko ran through her mind. Sakuya then began a prayer: ⌠Oh great guardian of the forests, please guide Himiko back home┘ wherever she may be.■ Sakuya then got up and walked slowly towards the door of her house. Once inside, Oki- who had slept all day -immediately sat up. ⌠Where were you today?■ he asked.  
⌠Himiko and I were out training┘■Sakuya said miserably. ⌠Then where▓s Himiko?■ he asked again.  
⌠S-she ran away┘ and it▓s all my fault!■ Sakuya continued, ⌠ She likes this fox named Dragon, and I told her the consequences of falling in love with someone from another pack, and she just┘ ran away.■ ⌠Oh┘ Okay.■ Oki then laid back down, and drifted off to sleep again. Sakuya now decided that she would stay the night in Himiko▓s house; incase she came back late. She left her own house to go to Himiko▓s. She pushed Himiko▓s door open, and laid down in her bed and soon found herself in a deep sleep.

Sakuya found herself in the familiar dream woods. This time however there was no wind, and the stars were but mere flickers of light. It was so dark that she could barely see. Then she saw the familiar crimson eyes glaring at her from the lush undergrowth. The figure leapt at her, pinning her down on the ground. She tried to turn into a wolf but she couldn▓t. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw the familiar black figure of Himiko lying on the ground; two black foxes ripping out her insides. Shock filled her heart, she knew those foxes: Smoke and Dragon!  
Sakuya turned her attention to the nine tailed fox that was pressing all of it▓s weight on her chest. ⌠My minions shall dine on her flesh and drink her blood.■ said the fox.

Sakuya jumped out of bed the sun was already up. She must go rescue Himiko before it▓s too late!

Chapter 4: A Terrible Sadness

⌠Oki ┘ Wake up ┘ quickly!■ Sakuya desperately tried to wake Oki.  
⌠Huh┘ What┘■ Oki said sleepily.  
⌠We must go! Himiko▓s in grave danger!■ Sakuya told Oki about the dreams.  
⌠ Well┘ let▓s go then!■ he exclaimed.  
They dashed through the village in their wolf forms, a couple people stared as they passed. They also almost ran into three pups playing under a cherry blossom tree. Sakuya did not care though, she had but one thing one her mind: Himiko! As they neared the gate they were stopped by a wolf named Yuki. Yuki had short red fur with light gray eyes; she was only a year younger than Sakuya. ⌠Well, well, well, what do we have here, a lovey-dovey couple off for a date in the woods?■ Yuki- unlike Sakuya -thought that she was better than everybody else just because her grandfather was Shiranui.  
⌠Yuki I have no time to play your foolish games today. I have something very important to do, so if you don▓t mind I--■ Sakuya was interrupted by one of Yuki▓s high pitched squeals.  
⌠Ooo┘ can I come or is just Himiko and your friend here going? Were is Himiko? Is she sick? Can I go?■ Yuki was being so annoying that Sakuya scratched her across the nose with her claws. ⌠Owwwwww┘ that hurt ┘ I▓m telling grandpa!■ Yuki ran off towards her grand father▓s den crying.  
⌠Quick! Let▓s go ┘ NOW!!■ Sakuya said , and they dashed into the woods. 


End file.
